Greenhouse gases (GHG) are proven to accumulate in the atmosphere due to manmade sources including burning of fossil fuels. Carbon dioxide (CO2) is implicated as the GHG of most concern by the United Nations and other such organizations, and the buildup of GHG in the atmosphere is possibly linked to rising global temperatures, increasing acidity in the oceans, increased growth of allergenic weeds, and other deleterious global-scale problems. Accordingly, there is great interest in development of devices and methods for sequestration of CO2, as well as converting the sequestered carbon to useful materials, such as fuels and chemical products.